


Inked Kisses.

by Grindelwald



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Humour, I don't want to tag any spoilers, Just be ready for just about anything?, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grindelwald/pseuds/Grindelwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Louis is completely, without a doubt head over heels for his boyfriend - and then he meets Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked Kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a teaser. (Don't shoot) Think of it as a preview, and I guess if I feel it'd garner enough attention I'll go through with it. It's like what would be an excerpt of the first chapter. Um.
> 
> Yeah, let me know what you think. :]
> 
> -x-

Louis is certain, absolutely positive that he still hates this manchild. His blue eyes harden, ocean blue shifting into a muted shade of blue-grey, like lakewater concealed by a thick film of ice. Lips slackened into a taut line, he doesn’t falter under his gaze, though the intensity, the absolutely uncouth ferocity in those green eyes is horrific and sets his nerves on edge instantaneously. Green like grass that’s drenched with dew, past the point of simply being sated, green as envy, and green as he made Louis feel. They remain silent, eyes locked across the room, encouraging the tension that is slowly building up between them, so thick and tangible it can be sliced with a knife. Liam walks in, and his brown eyes are wide with confusion as they flitter between the two. “I - I see you’ve met,” Though his voice is nervous, it still assaults the stiff silence with rough discord that almost makes Louis wince, then he remembers he’s meant to be flashing them both smiles and acting like a supportive boyfriend. He bristles at how easily the curly-haired demon managed to get under his skin. A smirk tugs at those impossibly pink lips, which are a shade between raspberry and kool-aid red.

“Indeed we have, William.” The manchild states, his eyes not leaving Louis’s as he reaches for a strawberry from the bowl. Louis thinks he looks horrifyingly obscene when he wraps his lips around the tip and makes a show of biting it, the juice adding a sheen to his lower lip.

“It’s - It’s just Liam actually,” Liam interjects calmly. “Though it’s funny you mention that, since Louis’s middle name is William.” 

“Then you must be soulmates,” There is repugnant mirth dancing in those green eyes, like silhouettes of evil shadows hopping from leaf to leaf of those ridiculous specks of lotus green, between the occasional flecks of forest, and vivid brushstrokes of glass bottle green. Liam beams at this, but Louis can practically feel the sarcasm digging its teeth into their relationship and he wants to punch the guy, really. 

“We really are, aren’t we, Lou?” Liam flashes him a wonderful smile, and Louis hates himself for being incapable of returning it.

“Is that a stick up your arse, or is that just your head?” Louis says instead, ignoring Liam completely, and gritting his teeth to keep himself from physically biting the boy. Liam’s face visibly falls, and he seems at a complete loss. The weight of what this opportunity means to Liam sinks in then, and Louis remembers the earnest nervousness his boyfriend felt just the night before about meeting this mere boy who could make or break his entire career.

“Just my head. I think it makes a perfectly nice hat,” The boy tosses back mercilessly. His eyes flicker to Liam and there’s a snarl twisting his mouth. “I know mum thinks you’re an A+ secretary, and you probably are, but she assigned you this one, small, tester-task and you couldn’t even find me a proper instructor.”

“I - I’m sorry,” Liam says miserably, and it makes Louis’s heart clench, because he really, really loves him.

That’s when he surrenders in terrible, helpless defeat.

“I’ll do it,” He hears himself saying, and wants to stab himself. “I’ll teach you.”

Then there’s that smile, the smile he abhors with such fervor that he would personally wipe it off given bleach and a pair of gloves, accompanied by an adorable look of confusion - though Louis feels even more disdain at the fact it’s genuinely cute. When he speaks, it sends thrills that tap dance against Louis’s spine pirouetting down his nerves. “Fantastic. It seems you retain your position after all, Mr. Payne.”

The look of quiet relief, and utter gratefulness that Liam shoots him does nothing except darken his mood further, but now that he’s stuck with this he supposes he can find other, small ways to make this boy’s life a living hell. In fact, he vows to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, okay hi. Please let me know what you think, if you _would_ read it and whatnot. You can also drop me a message on [tumblr](http://stylinsmex.tumblr.com/ask) if you'd prefer.
> 
> It’s basically: Liam lands his first job after Uni as the secretary for the biggest Magazine in the fashion industry’s Chief Editor. Louis knows this is a big deal for him and he’s ridiculously happy for him. Also they’re ~in love~, and have been dating since sixth form. Their relationship is really all Louis knows, and it’s safe. First love, first boyfriend, and hopefully, last everything is what he’s thinking.
> 
> Then the worst thing happens. For the first time ever, Liam asks Louis a favour, and of course he isn't going to say no because Liam never asks for anything. It's to be his employer's son's tutor. That’s what he thinks until he meets the guy and he’s possibly the most infuriating person he’s met. Still, he’s attracted to him. And yeah, things go from there. Harry, who is the brat in question, wants Louis and seems horribly unused to the idea of not getting what he wants, but he doesn’t want Louis long term. He wants to get the desire fucked out of him and bolt. He hasn’t loved anyone since his first love, and that experience was horrible enough to never ever want a repeat. 
> 
> There’s more, more drama and horrible plots, but mostly just a mess of romantic relationships and heartache.


End file.
